Something For the History Books
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: It's graduating day for the Marauders and James has an announcement to make. Short, sappy, and to the point. :


A/N: Bwah. I did a little RPing tonight and it inspired me to write a James and Lily ficlet. So here are  
  
our favourite Marauders on graduation day. WARNING: This may make you a little teary-eyed with the  
  
practically-on-accident foretelling of their tragic stuff... But, enjoy the sappiness anyway. And tell me if  
  
you think James' proposal was lame. It was one in the morning and I was tired, what can I say? :D  
  
  
  
P.S. It's really short. :)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
James stood to the left of the stage fiddling nervously with a small diamond ring as he watched   
  
Dumbledore announce the last few graduating students. His stomach had been doing flip flops all day.   
  
Actually, more like all month. It had just gotten particularly bad now that the moment was fast   
  
approaching. He dimly heard Dumbledore announce the graduating class of 1977 and the cheering of   
  
the seventh years and their families. Then came the part he'd been waiting for and his heart began to   
  
beat heavily in his chest, making it hard to breathe.  
  
  
  
"If you would all be so kind as to remain seated for a little while longer, Mr. James Potter would   
  
like to say a few words. Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said, looking off-stage at James.  
  
  
  
He returned the gaze, feeling his knees beginning to go slack and he walked on-stage to the   
  
podium to face his classmates and their families. He cleared his throat and looked up. Sirius, Remus,   
  
and Peter were all watching him intently, with encouraging grins and smiles. James felt a small wave   
  
of reassurance wash over him. And then he saw Lily. Merlin, she made it difficult not to collapse right   
  
there. He moved in front of the podium unsteadily, and looked out at the audience, his hands shaking   
  
horribly.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of the class of 1977—" Several of his classmates cheered   
  
and whooped happily and he grinned shakily. "—and… I—I wanted to make…an announcement." He   
  
took a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "We've spent the last seven years of our lives   
  
at this school, making friends—" Sirius grinned and whooped energetically. James chuckled   
  
anxiously, "—and enemies, and maybe even a girlfriend." He looked back at Lily his heart pounding in   
  
his ears. She was watching him with a small smile looking as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. "Lily   
  
Evans has been my support through the last two years of school and I know I never would have made it   
  
with out her. I…am so grateful to have her in my life and now that we're graduating, I've realized I don't   
  
want that to end." He dropped to one knee, looking directly at Lily, his voice quavering slightly in fear.   
  
"Lily…if you'll have me… Will…will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
He watched as her mouth fell open and she stared at the ring in his hand in shock. Just as he   
  
was beginning to scrape himself off the stage to go run into the lake, she jumped up and hurried   
  
forward, throwing her arms about his neck. "Oh James…"  
  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, clenching his eyes shut. "Lily, will you do me the honor of   
  
becoming my wife?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
She pulled back, looking at him through tear-filled eyes. "I will."  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes looking at her almost in disbelief before slipping the ring on her finger and   
  
grinning shakily. "I love you."  
  
  
  
She smiled radiantly back at him as the room erupted into cheers. "I love you too, James…" He   
  
leaned forward, pulling her into a hug and kissing her boldly. She pulled back after a moment and   
  
smiled at him, "You're shaking you know."  
  
  
  
He grinned, "I was terrified."  
  
  
  
"A Gryffindor? Terrified? Oh, James! You're going to ruin their reputation!" she teased.  
  
  
  
James smirked. "I'd like to see you do that in front of everyone, praying that the person you're   
  
asking won't turn you down."  
  
  
  
Lily smiled. "I would never turn you down James."  
  
  
  
He smiled back at her, touching his forehead to hers. "Well now I know that…" She grinned,   
  
laughing a little.  
  
  
  
"BRILLIANT! Absolutely brilliant!" Sirius crowed, slapping him on the back.  
  
  
  
James laughed, looking up to see his best friends gathered around them. "I thought so." He shot   
  
Lily a mischevious glance and she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"It was very nice, James. I think we should get a picture," Remus said, grinning.  
  
  
  
"I have a camera!" Peter added, waving it for them all to see.  
  
  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I don't need anymore pictures of this hair… It's unruly and I'd rather it not   
  
wind up in some history book for the rest of eternity."  
  
  
  
"As if you'd make it in the history books, James. You're nothing special," Sirius said, grinning in   
  
amusement.  
  
  
  
James grinned back, "Oh, just you wait Sirius. I'll be in them. You'll see." He looked back at Lily   
  
and hugged her close, laughing and thinking ahead to the future that was close at hand. He was   
  
looking forward to it with all that was in him and with Lily by his side he knew it would be incredible.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
